


Relinquish

by triste



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurogane lets go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relinquish

Title: Relinquish  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Tsubasa Chronicle  
Pairing: Fai/Kurogane  
Rating: R  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

Sneaking into Kurogane's room under cover of darkness was easier than usual for Fai as he shut the door behind him and crept over to the bed. Even during his hours of rest, Kurogane could usually be counted on being relatively alert to anything or anyone with the intention of approaching him. Always being the last to sleep and the first to rise meant that very little tended to slip past Kurogane, and the only reason Fai had managed to get away with what he was doing so far was because he knew for a fact that, subconsciously, Kurogane hadn't perceived his presence as a threat.

A smile stole over Fai's face as he pulled the covers back just enough to wriggle under them, taking care not to make a disturbance as he inched over to where Kurogane lay. He was on his stomach, face turned away from Fai, his right arm dangerously close to hanging off the edge of the mattress. His shoulders rose and fell with every deep and even breath he took, and Fai's smile widened when he registered Kurogane's faint snoring.

The curtains hadn't been drawn all the way, allowing a sliver of moonlight to slip through the gap and bathe Kurogane in its glow, shadows lurking around the edges of the window as Fai took the time to study Kurogane in detail while he could.

All the members of their little group had been kept busy ever since they'd landed in this new world, leaving Fai to remark every once in a while how much Daddy and Mommy were in need of precious time alone together, but that children were children and that abstaining from the more enjoyable things in life wasn't always avoidable when it came to rearing offspring.

Kurogane would have none of it of course, but then he was used to putting aside his own needs for the sake of others' no matter how much he complained as a result. After all, he'd once had a princess to serve before his journey had begun. Endurance and resilience kept Kurogane alive, kept him walking forward, never back.

Fai envied those things, but then there was an awful lot that he found himself envious of when it came to Kurogane. He possessed a determination and a resolve that rivalled Syaoran's, and Fai never failed to be impressed by Kurogane's ability to adapt to any situation.

It wasn't only envy that Fai felt. As much as he tried to protest or hide away, he couldn't fight the fact that he'd been gradually changing ever since the two of them had met. The same went for Kurogane. He'd been strong from the start, but his passion seemed to burn even brighter now that he'd developed an attachment to the people he was travelling with, not that he'd ever admit to it.

Fai didn't always consider himself to be deserving of that passion, but it was nice to experience it anyway. To have all Kurogane's blazing intensity focused on him and him alone was almost too much for Fai to bear sometimes, but he could almost believe in the unspoken promise of salvation, should he ever choose to surpass the pain and the awkwardness that accompanied the revealing of one's soul.

Just looking at Kurogane like this was enough to stir Fai's emotions, blurring the affection and resentment until he couldn't tell one from the other anymore, gliding a palm over Kurogane's hair and bestowing tiny caresses upon his scalp.

Kurogane showed no indication that he might be waking up anytime soon and so Fai took advantage, settling himself carefully on top of Kurogane and supporting most of his weight on his forearms as he shielded Kurogane's moon-kissed body with his own, unwilling to share it any longer with the thieving fingers of the light.

He closed his mouth onto the nape of Kurogane's neck, biting gently and drawing a shivering sigh from the man beneath him. Pleased by the reaction, Fai adjusted his position ever so slightly and rolled his hips, once, twice, and then a third time, the motion slow and sultry.

"It's three 'o' clock in the morning," Kurogane slurred, surprising Fai by coming to without his knowledge. "Stop humping me."

Fai laughed breathlessly and nuzzled the curve of Kurogane's ear, tracing it with the tip of his tongue and whispering, "Just a little while longer? Mommy needs to get laid."

Kurogane's answering growl would have been intimidating if it hadn't broken off and turned into a yawn, the drowsiness making him more compliant than usual, and Fai, ever the opportunist, was able to scatter kisses across Kurogane's broad shoulders without being shrugged away.

Kurogane wasn't terribly helpful when Fai tugged at the waistband of his pyjama pants, but he didn't resist as they came off, just grumbled when Fai rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek. He wriggled out of his loose clothing, unable to properly reach Kurogane's lips due to their position, but making up for it by seeking other spots instead, nipping at his earlobe and then gentling himself when he kissed the fragile skin at the corner of Kurogane's eye.

His hips were moving again, more insistently now, his cock pressed firmly against Kurogane's ass, but not quite penetrating yet. Kurogane muttered something that sounded like "bastard", drawing more quiet laughter from Fai as he felt Kurogane shift subtly under him.

"It's all Daddy's fault for being so sexy," accused Fai, getting another muffled growl from Kurogane.

"Don't call me that when we're in bed, dammit."

Fai grinned but said nothing more, reluctant to provoke Kurogane while he was still in such a state of relaxation. He liked it better this way, being able to touch as much as he wanted, and it was even worth forgoing the silly nicknames for a while as Kurogane allowed himself to be turned over so that he was lying on his back instead of his front.

Kissing him was so much easier now, though Kurogane didn't immediately reciprocate. Fai would have scolded him for making him do all the work, but then he remembered that he *had* been the one to wake Kurogane when he needed the rest and felt a twinge of guilt for what he'd done.

Kurogane's eyes opened as Fai brushed a fingertip lightly over his collarbone, then reached up further to smooth out the frown on Kurogane's forehead, pressing fleeting kisses to his lips until Kurogane finally began to move against him just a little, his head lolling on the pillow and exposing his throat, hissing sharply when Fai's teeth grazed his pulse point.

Fai made a satisfied sound as he licked a trail down to Kurogane's chest, stopping by one nipple and laving it in a way that made Kurogane gasp, the taste of sleep-warm skin and soap and sweat melting onto his tongue, savouring the combination for a few seconds and then letting a thumb and forefinger take over, twisting and pinching the sensitive flesh until Kurogane tensed and moaned.

Encouraged, Fai took hold of Kurogane's waist and turned his attention to Kurogane's stomach, watching as it quivered under his breath, feeling it jerk when he teased at his bellybutton. Lower still and Kurogane's hips twitched in definite interest as Fai's lips strayed closer, his hands sliding from Kurogane's waist to his thighs and coaxing them further apart so that he could get between them.

He could hear Kurogane's shallow panting, smell the dark and musky scent of him, and he wondered vaguely how long it would be until Kurogane broke under the pressure. Eager to find out, Fai skittered his fingertips along the underside of Kurogane's cock, following with a leisurely swipe of his tongue and then retreating. Kurogane arched and moaned, groping blindly for Fai so that he could push his mouth to where he wanted it and squirming when Fai caught his hand and trapped it against the mattress with his own, keeping it well out of reach. Kurogane moaned again, frustrated, and Fai smirked, having counted on Kurogane's characteristic impatience to come into play.

"There's no need to rush, Kuro-chan," he murmured, kissing Kurogane's cock and leaning back when Kurogane thrust into nothingness. "Don't you know that good things come to those who wait?"

Kurogane swore, his voice thin and hoarse, straining like a rope about to fray and snap, swivelling his hips mindlessly and spreading his legs wider still, the muscles in his stomach flexing, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he gulped in air only to release it again on sharp, stuttering groans.

Excited by Kurogane's responsiveness, Fai relented and took him into his mouth, rewarded for his efforts with a ragged sob from Kurogane as he sucked, lifting his gaze and feeling very gratified indeed at what he saw. Now he didn't mind relinquishing Kurogane to the moonlight so much, not when its rippling silver shimmers contrasted so aesthetically against the darkly golden glow of Kurogane's skin.

Pulling away with one last, reluctant lick, Fai stared slyly up as Kurogane blinked dazedly down, saying, "I think Daddy needs to get laid, too," and stroking Kurogane's inner thighs almost tenderly, feeling them tremble under his touch.

Kurogane struggled as Fai turned him over and guided him so that he was on all fours, lost amidst his lust and confusion, but he soon stopped when one of Fai's hands sought out his arousal, distracting him effectively while Fai busied himself with other matters, namely getting Kurogane prepared while he was too preoccupied to notice or fight it.

And fight it he did initially, when the first of Fai's slippery fingers eased inside him, hissing his displeasure and attempting to break away, but Fai squeezed his cock, trapping him in place as another finger slid deep. Then he found what he'd been searching for and everything changed when Kurogane suddenly grunted and rocked against him, spine curving, head tilting back on his shoulders, gasping and shaking and moaning until Fai couldn't bear it any longer.

Kneeling behind Kurogane, he positioned himself and pressed in bit by bit, slowly, steadily, only halting when he'd gone as far as he could, their bodies intimately connected as Fai stayed still for a moment, listening to Kurogane's heaving breaths.

"Move," Kurogane ordered finally, his voice rough and raw, and Fai willingly complied, his thrusts shallow at first and then picking up speed as Kurogane cursed until he could no longer form the right words and could only make noises of strangled surrender.

Somewhat capable of coherent speech even at this stage, Fai crooned softly to Kurogane as they moved together in rhythm, jerking him off and telling him how gorgeous he was, how amazing he was. Kurogane might have actually believed those claims as Fai increased the force of his thrusts, moaning for him to give in and let go, and Kurogane did, throwing his head back again, teeth clenched, eyes tight shut as something between a growl and a groan tore from his throat, and then Fai was coming too, his thrusts gradually slowing as he rode the last few waves of pleasure, and then ceasing altogether.

He followed when Kurogane sagged onto the mattress, spooning up against him and running his fingers through the dark, damp strands of Kurogane's hair, petting it contentedly, still crooning, still mostly inside him, one arm clamped around him like a vice. He knew Kurogane wouldn't tolerate his clinginess for much longer, and he was proven right when the other man finally caught his breath.

"The bed's a damn mess," he muttered, trying and failing to escape Fai's embrace.

"And whose fault is that?" asked Fai, refusing to loosen his grip.

"It's your fault for randomly molesting me in the middle of the night!"

"Kuro-pon, only you can be as grumpy after sex as you were before it. You should obey the happy hormones that are floating around your system and pass out into a state of blissful oblivion!"

"The sheets need cleaning. I need cleaning. You need to get the hell out of here before one of the kids walks in and finds us like this."

Fai snuggled closer to Kurogane, burying his face against him stubbornly. "I'll tidy. I'll even give you a sponge bath. I'll barricade the door with magic so that nobody else can get in. See? I'm a good mommy."

"You don't use your magic," Kurogane reminded him flatly.

"Then I'll board it up."

"And have the brat kick it down when he starts worrying and thinks that something bad has happened? Don't give him any more trauma than he's already suffered."

"I'm staying and that's that!"

Kurogane groused and griped but Fai wouldn't budge, latched onto Kurogane as he was like a leech, a very cheerful leech that had just been awarded its second victory of the night when Kurogane fell silent to sulk and brood, and while Fai fully intended to keep his word when it came to cleaning Kurogane and the bed, he wasn't averse to having a little more fun before doing his chores.

 

End.


End file.
